1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-chip module, especially to a multi-chip module which may be applicable to small outline transistor 26 (SOT 26) packaging and is embedded with power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (power MOSFET). The multi-chip module may be used as a protection circuit of a single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional singe-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery device 1. The single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery device 1 has several kinds of protection mechanics. If a single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery device 1 is overcharged, an intense exothermic reaction may occur within the battery device 1, increasing the potential of the battery device 1 catching fire. The currently commercially available single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery device 1 is mainly composed of a single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery cell 10 and a single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection board 12. The single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection board 12 is for preventing the single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery cell 10 from being overcharged.
The single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection board 12 is mainly composed of resistors R1 and R2, a capacitor C, and a single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection integrated circuit (IC) 120 along with a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor integrated circuit (power MOSFET IC) 122, all of which are welded at a circuit board (not shown). The power MOSFET IC 122 includes two power MOSFETs M1 and M2. By activating the single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection IC 120, the power MOSFET M1 of the power MOSFET IC 122 may prevent current from flowing out of the single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery cell 10, and the other power MOSFET M2 may prevent current from flowing into the single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery cell 10. The single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection IC 120 is usually packaged by small outline transistor 26 (SOT 26), and the power MOSFET IC 122 is usually packaged by thin-shrink small outline package 8 (TSSOP8).
In addition, some commercially available single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection IC is embedded with a MOSFET, and such 2-in-1 single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection IC is packaged by TSSOP8 and mini small outline package 8 (MSOP8). However, the size of the single-cell lithium-ion/polymer battery protection IC packaged by TSSOP8 generally takes up a relatively larger space (around 4.35 mm/3.15 mm/0.92 mm), failing to meet the increasing demand of compact size for semiconductor devices.